


Placeholder

by ForcedRedacted



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fix-It, Implied Time Travel, Other, Things will get weird, no beta we just die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForcedRedacted/pseuds/ForcedRedacted
Summary: There was simply too much damage to continue on the way things were. Looking back, it was easy to figure out where things all went wrong.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

The lifestream itself was -fantastic-. It was the river of life, and Shinra had found a plethora of ways to use it as a consumable resource. Mako, electricity, the SOLDIER programs, these were but a few of the ways it was used. It could be injected into people and give them the strength of ten, but that was because the condensed essence of ten people had been added to them. Pools of mako didn't tend to have this effect on people who fell in, because the saturation of the lifestream through their bodies washed away the memories of those unfortunate enough to find themselves in such a predicament.

Materia was -also- fantastic. It was crystallized lifestream. It was the condensed knowledge of the ancients, in physical form. Properly equipped, it could enhance certain things and grant the ability to cast spells. It could be used to temporarily give physical form to the great spirits that dwelled with the lifestream. It could be used to give someone average the ability to attack four times in the span of six seconds. It could repeat the last spell used, and could bring someone back up if they found themselves unconscious.

There was only one thing that materia had yet to prove it could do, and that was go back in time. Oh, certainly it could slow or speed up people or stop them in their tracks. But it could never -quite- go back. 

For this, something extra was needed. 

Each of the Weapons had something they excelled at. Diamond and their defense, Emerald and their offense, Ultimate and their magic and so on and so forth. Each Weapon was created from the solidified essence of the lifestream as needed by the planet to counter a threat. Each one was an autonomous chunk of _purpose_ , except for Chaos. That one was an outlier, formed of the festering resentment within the lifestream that coalesced over time, and chained to a singular mentality.

Shinra had learned how to make materia out of mako, how to infuse people with it and after it had been toppled, the WRO had taken the culmination of that knowledge and added to it what they had learned about the Weapons. Reeve, having designed the Cait Sith, was instrumental in designing the personality and awareness while Shelke worked to connect and transfer the consciousness into the lab-grown body. None of them liked the necessity, but they were all particularly aware of the abject lack of anything _new_ being born on the planet. The lifestream was fading. There simply wasn't enough left.

They gave their Weapon two abilities. The first was the ability to store and amalgamate material, be it man-made or natural, to supplement it's own weak form. This was essential, because they lacked the sheer mass of resources that the planet had been able to use to create the original Weapons when Jenova had struck the planet. In this way, so long as there was at least one materia left on the planet, their Weapon would be able to use it as a core and survive indefinitely. This also meant that, should their Weapon collect enough materia, one day they might be able to challenge the strength of greater foes with the resulting combined strength. 

The second ability they hoped they successfully gave to their Weapon, was _Time_. 

They named the Weapon, explained everything they could, and watched as their work smiled and vanished.


	2. ch1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updooting and editing this chapter as I go, because really, i cant be arsed to do otherwise.

If they had to choose a gender that they identified with the most, it would have been _none_ considering the Weapon didn't particularly care about mortal reproduction. But because it was easier to blend in (1) they decided to physically choose 'female'. This meant that there was a brief moment of disorientation where, as they rebuilt their physical form wherever they had ended up, they had to figure out _anatomy_ and largely winged it. The result, when they came out and opened their eyes, was rather average looking. Average height. Average frame. An average tan skin with average dark hair. The only thing striking about their appearance was their eyes.

They were straight silver with two pricks of light that indicated their pupils. After a moment of internal debate, in the interest of fitting in, a second set of eyelids formed and closed, patterned with what could pass as regular black eyes before thinning and melding to the eyeballs themselves. 

All in all it was a far cry from the monochrome grays that had previously made up their colouration. Far less striking. They counted it as a win, and left the alley they had pulled themself into being within and went off to search for a newspaper. 

There were a few. None of them -exact-, considering they found them in a dumpster and thus presumed they were old, but they gave them a good enough idea of the time. The beginning of march, year 0001. Sephiroth would be turning twenty one, if he hadn't already. Angeal and Genesis would have been announced as killed in action, and Cloud would be... 

Some math was involved. Fifteen? Fifteen. Already in training, but far too young (2). The Weapon wiggled their nose. That put Zack Fair at seventeen, and likely about to become 1st class. That, they decided, was where they would start. All records indicated that Zack was easy-going, enthusiastic, and would need the help.

All that was left was to find him. 

* * *

When all was said and done, it wasn't actually that -hard- to find him. (3) Scaling the fence that kept the running track seperate from the rest of the top side of the plate was the second hardest part of it, in fact, if only because she had to wiggle through the barbed wire. The actual hardest had been remembering that people wore -clothing-, which meant that she had to spend another long moment adjusting how she looked. It wasn't technically clothing, but the external membrane that _looked_ like a Soldier cadet uniform would have to be enough until she found one. (4)

It was here that she ran into something of a snag. As she tried to blend in with the others, she was immediately stopped by one of the Soldier 2nd's. 

"Hold up. You're not a cadet." 

"I am too." The Weapon turned, affronted as she eyed the 2nd up and down. Glowing green eyes narrowed at her, before she lifted her chin. She blinked as she was gently pushed back away from the door, the Soldier lowering his voice. 

"Look, I don't know what you think goes on here kid, but I can guarantee you don't actually want any part of it. You're a -girl-. Go back home to your mama."

Oh. _Oh_. The Weapon blinked once more, before peering towards the barracks. Now that he mentioned it, she didn't recall seeing any female Soldiers. She supposed Deepground didn't count, but looked back at the Soldier nonetheless. "I will leave, but I need you to do something for me. I am here to see Zack. I cannot leave without speaking to him." 

"Another one of his girlfriends then? I think I see why you snuck in, but I can't just let you roam the place looking for him. He's on medical leave." 

The Weapon thought about that for a moment, and readjusted their timeline. "Is this the first round of his injections for first class?"

(1) But mostly because mortals tended to underestimate them. See: Jenova, Tifa, Aerith, Shelke, Shalua, and any female Turk to ever exist to start with. 

(2) Considering the Weapon was less than _three_ years old, this might have seemed hypocritical of them. It was.

(3) He was energetic, possessed a massive amount of black hair and was trying entirely too hard to cheer himself up.

(4) The weapon had briefly thought that maybe she should use a chitinous exoskeleton, but decided against it. Soldier senses tended to be -sharp-, which meant if it didn't move like clothing she would be found out particularly quickly. 


End file.
